


Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

by fuchsbau (orphan_account)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fuchsbau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on NipahDUBS' "Do you want to build a snowman, horror movie mix". AU, Elsa doesn't have powers. Warning, character death and frozen/undead!Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely off of the beginning of Frozen, and then NipahDUBS' remix, which can be found here: http://nipahdubs.tumblr.com/post/70344184141
> 
> Disclaimer, the scenery/setting may not be 100% canon

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"  
Six little words. Sometimes whispered on early mornings, frosty sunlight peeking through the windows, sometimes yelled from bedroom to bedroom, echoing down the halls, sometimes not even truly words. Just a look and suppressed smiles that turned to giggles and whoops as the sisters escaped whatever boring royal event they were at.  
It didn't have to be a snowman. Sometimes it was, of course--Olaf was their favorite, and there was a whole cast of other characters the two princesses made. But igloos were also constructed, blocks of packed snow piled into small castles with the help of the neighbor boy, Kristoff, or hills with dug-out slides, or just simple snow angels. But the words were always the same. A code, an inside joke, a promise between sisters.  
"Do you wanna build a snowman?"  
It's early, and everyone else is asleep; I'm bored.  
"Do you wanna build a snowman?"  
I know you're sad...please cheer up. I love you.  
"Do you wanna build a snowman?"  
A hundred different meanings, each ending the same way: giggling sisters, snow-covered clothes, their mother shooing them in to the fireplace and making them hot cocoa.  
Except, once it didn't.  
It started regularly enough, as much as any other. Elsa asleep, curled up under layers of blankets, Anna bouncing into the room with the familiar sentence on her lips. The two children running downstairs with barely contained giggles, hushing and shushing each other, before bursting out into the castle courtyard and the pristine white of yesterday's snow.  
The night's sleep had left them both full of energy, and their snowmen rivaled that of any other children's, each built to utter perfection. Olaf, of course, along with Hans, Belle, Ariel, a village of small trolls...they even ended up making each other, starting out seriously and dissolving into "my nose doesn't look like that!" "does too!" "does not!" and an eventual snowball war.  
"We should go up there," Anna said as the two caught their breath, pointing with one frosty finger.  
Elsa followed her sister's gaze, and shook her head. "We can't go on the roof, Anna. We could fall."  
"But look at the *snow*!" Anna whined, that familiar cmon-give-me-what-I-want tone in her voice. "We could make a giant castle! We'd be above everything! A castle on a mountain!"  
"No, Anna."  
The redhead kicked at a fallen snowball, then gave Elsa her best puppy-dog eyes. "You could be the queen. I could be the princess."  
"You're already a princess," Elsa rolled her eyes, but a smile was creeping onto her face. A castle on a mountain would be pretty cool...and it wasn't even that high. Just a little flat overhang above the servant's entrance, then the big kitchen roof. Not that high at all, and there was a ton of snow. It would be fine, right?  
"Ok, start rolling a big snowball," Elsa instructed, Anna jumping to the task with a beam and "Yay! You're the best!"  
The two spent the better part of an hour building a clumsy staircase; a series of snowy mounds packed into somewhat-squares, leading to the overhang. Finally their destination was within reach, Anna hopping up the "stairs" to clamber onto the rooftop.  
"Hah-hah!" The child gave a triumphant cry, standing shakily upon the icy snow. "I got here first, so I'm the queen! All hail Queen Anna!"  
"If you're the queen, then I'm the...snow ogre!" Elsa shouted, raising both arms in a monster pose and stomping towards the staircase. Anna squealed and threw down handfuls of snow, to which Elsa combated with swiftly made snowballs.  
It happened quickly, but somehow slowly at the same time. Anna turned on her heel to grab more snow--Elsa threw a snowball, hitting her sister's shoulder--and then Anna fell, arms wheeling desperately to regain her balance before falling from the roof completely. Time seemed to stop, as frozen as Elsa was. She couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, could just watch as her sister landed in a small heap on the ground.


End file.
